Labyrinth
by 2506193
Summary: I am you and you are me. Finally not a crack pairing. KuroShiro. Togainu no Chi is not mine.


**Author's Note :** Selfcest, yay! Uh well, fanfiction about how Keisuke's personality changed after using Line/Rain.

**Disclaimer :** Togainu no Chi's character © Nitro+CHiRAL

**Warning : **Shounen-ai (malexmale)

**Pairing :** KurosukexKeisuke/Shirosuke, KeisukexAkira/AkiraxKeisuke

"…do I know you?"

"Yes. You know me really well."

"Who are you, then?"

"I am you. You are me."

"So I must be in a dream, eh?"

"But I'm not a mere imagination, Keisuke."

The brown eyes looked upon the reflection in front of him, but he was sure that the image in front of him was not a reflection from a mirror. The other's guy eyes are…sad, darker than his and it seems that happiness was taken away forever from his life.

Keisuke tilted his head; he gave a confused look until the other guy spoke out his word.

"I'm Keisuke."

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_ Keisuke asked inside his heart and dumbfounded—somehow he could hear his own mind. The other guy chuckled and gave him an underestimating look. Keisuke felt disturbed this way, he doesn't like how the other guy looked at him. The look was telling him that he's dumb.

"I'm Keisuke, I'm not your 'other personality' so I didn't give myself a new name. I am you." The darker (as in the 'aura') guy explained and waved his hand. "…but in this situation, you may call me 'Kurosuke'."

Kuro. As in 'black'.

"Why you name yourself like that?"

"Because I am your dark side. Not your 'another personality'. That's why you always looked so innocent and naïve, since your anger and hatred are 'me'." He didn't seem happy or angry with the statement; it was like normal to be the 'dark side' of someone.

Keisuke could see the grey (just like the smoke from Motomi's cigarette) wall behind him and when he looked around, he was in some kind of long corridor with one end and the other part is pitch black. He couldn't see the other end beside a small black-point.

"We are in a labyrinth."

"H-huh?" Keisuke stunned, stunned from the other's guy sudden answer. "Labyrinth? Why are we here at the first place, Kuro?" Keisuke shortened Kurosuke's name, since 'Kurosuke' is too long for a conversation.

Kurosuke massaged his temple and sighed, trying to explain about this labyrinth-thingy in the easiest way. "…our meeting chance is like…one in one thousand, or maybe less. Try to imagine how a complicated maze and suddenly you were drop in a random point. We may only be separated by less than a meter, but this wall will prevent us to see each other."

Keisuke tried his best to imagine and successfully grasped the idea. "So, it might be considered lucky for us to meet like this?"

The answer was silence.

"For me… I glad I meet you, Keisuke." Kurosuke spoke out, staring at Keisuke's bright brown eyes. "I've been watching you for a long time, I'm afraid that you will break someday with your current condition." He raised both of his hand and pull Keisuke into his arms, hugging him tightly with a worried expression on his face. "Please, don't do these things again; stop thinking about your childhood friend."

Keisuke shocked, he pushed Kurosuke to make a little distance between them. "… I love Akira, that's why I care about him that much. I could depend on him and I hope he could depend on me, too. I don't want to be his burden—"

"But I'm jealous."

There was a pause between them. Kurosuke stared at Keisuke's eyes with sharp glare.

"Everything changed from the time you fell to your childhood friend, you forget about 'me'—about 'yourself'!" Kurosuke grabbed Keisuke's hands and push him into the wall, their distance is only a hair breadth. "For this one, leave it to me. You could depend on 'me', on 'yourself'."

Speechless, Keisuke looked down on the pitch black floor, saw two pairs of perfectly similar shoes and blue jeans. "I…can't. I'm useless."

Right after Keisuke spoke out that sentence; Kurosuke kissed Keisuke's lip with a warm one. No lust, just affection and love. "…just sleep." Kurosuke patted Keisuke's head and hugged him one more time, giving him an affection that they were longing. He knew it already that they don't need other people in their live, they could understand each other well and giving each other affection as much as they could.

"Can I meet you again, Kuro?" Keisuke asked in Kurosuke's arms with a relaxed voice, like he has found a comfort zone in his life.

"…of course. I am you. Even though we're dead, we won't be separated from each other."

Suddenly, Kurosuke see a bright spot that kept getting larger and brighter that. He closed his eyes and in another second, everything was changed. He no longer in the labyrinth anymore, he is in Toshima.

Kurosuke laughed, he realized that Keisuke has 'slept' in his little comfort zone after using a drug called 'Line'. He can't comprehend his feeling, amused also happy because Keisuke believe in 'him' and could leave everything to him.

So Kurosuke walked with a machete in his hand, looking for the source of his sadness, source of Keisuke's agony.

Akira, isn't it?

He knew what he should do to him and he will make Keisuke happy.


End file.
